Juniper (1st Gen)
Juniper is a first-generation Wildlife Veterinarian pup. Juniper belongs to thispupsgottafly. Junie is under construction! Appearance Juniper is a slightly smaller, slimmer Bernese Mountain Dog. She's marked like a typical BMD; mostly black, with auburn cheek and eyebrow "pips", markings on the side of her muzzle, legs, and tail tip; and white on her blaze, muzzle, chest, belly and paws. Juniper is smaller than her siblings and not nearly as fluffy. She has peridot-green eyes. Juniper's primary color is periwinkle, like the color of a juniper berry. She wears a periwinkle cargo vest and periwinkle-and-white baseball cap while on duty. Her collar is lavender. Juniper's symbol is a purple heart with an indigo paw print in the middle. Personality Juniper is painfully shy around those she doesn't know. She's only really comfortable with her family, especially her big sister Aspen, and animals. She is reluctant to meet new pups and especially people, and prefers to let others do the talking for her. Junie knows she's not very strong or brave, and is self-conscious about that, fearing that her friends and family will see her as a burden. When in her element rescuing animals, though, Juniper becomes very efficient and is able to take charge. She is extremely knowledgeable and has no problem demonstrating that knowledge until someone points out that she's doing so, in which case she tends to withdraw, fearing that she's become annoying. When she's "in the zone", Juniper becomes almost single-minded in whatever she's doing, and her only focus is getting the animals out of danger and into safe paws. She often talks to herself when working, another quirk that she's very self-conscious about. Unlike most pups, Juniper is a vegetarian. She finds herself working on "food" animals often, and can't see them as food anymore. She won't judge pups who eat meat, but the thought grosses her out. Juniper takes some inspiration from Fluttershy from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Likes Animals, her big sister, carrot sticks, quiet nights at home Dislikes Humans (to an extent), meat, parties Fears Fire, being seen as annoying or a burden, being abandoned Bio Family Cedar, her father, is a retired smokejumper/firefighter. Juniper looks up to her father, though she's closer to her mother. Laurel, her mother, is a national park tour guide. Juniper, being the baby of the family, is a mama's girl. She sometimes feels left out or abandoned when her mother is gone, and has trouble remembering that her parents love her even if they don't talk every day. Juniper has even thought about becoming a tour guide to work with her mother, but in the end she always comes back to being a veterinarian. Aspen, her older sister, is a Forestry pup. Juniper is extremely close to her older sister and the two are best friends. Since her first mission, Junie has often relied on Aspen to help her interact with the Paw Patrol. The two pups are rarely seen apart. Spruce, her older brother, is in training to become a smokejumper/firefighter. Juniper has been teased a fair amount by Spruce in the past, and as a result she can be very jumpy around him. She loves him nonetheless, and knows he would protect her at all costs. Juniper is a devoted and loving aunt to her sister's puppies, Timber and Daisy. Friends Abilities Juniper is extremely knowledgeable about just about every animal that lives around Adventure Bay, as well as more exotic fauna. She is skilled with many medical tools and is trained in emergency and routine medicine. Though she doesn't look it, Juniper is capable of feats of amazing strength to save her animal friends. Pup Pack Juniper carries an indigo-and-black backpack with a white cross on the front. Her pack is stocked with medicine, medical supplies, and a walkie-talkie to communicate with her sister. Vehicle Juniper eventually gets her own Jeep, identical to her sister's, but in a silvery-purple color. Catchphrases "I'll fight to the end to save my animal friends!" Trivia * Juniper is a Cancer (born July 12th) * Juniper sleeps in a pile of stuffed animals... she pretty much buries herself in them Stories By me * Pups Stop the Poachers Category:Characters Category:Pups Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Fanon Characters Category:Younger Sibling Category:Aspenverse